I'll love you for always
by DarkRainyNights
Summary: Sam's with Marlo, Andy's pregnant. things get complicated. Will Sam eventually chose Andy or ultimately stay with Marlo. Completely AU!
1. Tears In The Rain

I dont own **#RookieBlue,** sadly!

* * *

Andy was devastated, Sam tore her heart apart in the middle of the parking lot of The Penny. Jerry was dead and Andy blamed herself so why wouldn't Sam. Sam drove off in his truck leaving Andy soaked in the nights rain.

As days went by Andy called Sam several times after their break up to talk and see if they had any chance of a reconciliation. Sam never answered any of her calls.

Work was awkward, Andy could tell Sam would avoid her at all cost. He would even trade partners with Oliver so he wouldn't have to ride with McNally.

What threw Andy for a big loop was her unexpected pregnancy.

Andy had been feeling off and she just passed it on as part of the flu. After running a fever for a day Andy made a doctors appointment where her blood work came back abnormal.

Andy kept her pregnancy on the down low. No one but herself knew. She couldn't even tell Tracy because she had gone under cover with Nick. It took well over a month for Andy to fully process what was going on. Her baby, Sam no longer being hers.

After a couple of weeks Andy was once again devestated when Sam asked her for his keys to his truck back. No more hope for them to work out their things. Andy's pregnancy hormones got the better of her and she shed a few tears in the patrol car but quickly wiped them away when Dov got in the car.

Sam was torn emotionally his best friend, brother was killed and he had let go of the one good thing in his life in a long time. Andy.

At eleven weeks pregnant Andy was definitely feeling pregnant. The mood swings, her boobs ballowing her waist expanding.

Andy had no one to talk to about pregnancy. Tracy was gone. She was alone in what should be the best time of her life.

Andy walked into parade past Sam and sat down on her usual spot.

"15 division I want to introduce to you officer Marlo Cruz, she'll be here with us while our own are out" Frank explained and everyone clapped welcoming when Marlo stood up.

"Serve protect and watch your partners back" Frank concluded and everyone went on their assignments.

* * *

As the days and weeks went by Andy thought long and hard on telling Sam about the baby. She wanted him to know but she was still hurt that Sam let her go so easily. So she thought. Even when time was against her and already at fourteen weeks pregnant Andy was beginning to show. No one would know unless they were looking for a baby bump but she was pregnant alright.

Sam had taken his detectives exam and passed with flying colors. Sam quickly went to work helping out since Tracy was gone.

"You still up for drinks later" Sam asked Marlo as he walked past her.

"Of course" Marlo replied.

Sam smiled " I'll wait for you after shift."

Since Marlo joined 15 Sam had become close friends with her, casually having drinks and sharing hot wings after a long days at work.

Andy remembered the first time she walked into The Penny to see Marlo with a hand on his shoulder and ordering drinks for them and laughing at something Oliver had mentioned. To say that Andy was jealous and angry was an understatement. She hated that gut wrenching feeling she got with just seeing Sam with another woman.

Just when she thought she had talked herself up with courage to tell Sam, on her way into 15 division one morning she spotted Marlo getting out of Sam's truck. Early in the morning. Andy thought about every possible reason as to why Sam would have to bring Marlo in for work but nothing made sense to her.

Sam knew what he felt for Marlo was nothing more than just affection and nothing else. But he kept telling himself if he tried just a little harder everything would work out just fine.

"Hey Andy we're riding together today" Dov said walking up to her.

"Yeah um can you give me a second I need to speak with Frank."

Andy knocked on Frank's office...

After about five minutes of talking to Frank about her pregnancy. Andy felt relieved and like a million pounds were lifted off her shoulders. Andy was relieved that Frank didn't ask to know who the father was. All he cared about was McNally's safety and the saftey of her baby's.

"Dov your riding with Gail and I'm doing booking" Andy said walking up to Dov who was waiting for her at his desk.

"Everything okay?" He asked worriedly

Andy sat down and told him everything was just perfect.

Not working the streets meant more time at the division and more run-ins with Sam.

* * *

Being 18 weeks Andy had to come up with an excuse to tell people when they started asking questions.

"And congratulations to Officer McNally who is expecting her first child" Frank concluded parade and Andy was congratulated by everyone but Sam. Which didn't bother Andy until Sam went up to her.

"Congrats I think." Sam didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Well I was seeing someone and for one you shouldn't have to know everything going on in my life" Andy said walking away.

Sam went on that day without an ounce of suspicion that Andy's baby might be his.

After weeks of waiting Andy finally found out that she would be a mom to a little girl.

Sam couldn't help but smile when ever he saw Andy and her ever growing belly. He couldn't explain it. But to him it was simply amazing.

Sam had made it official with Marlo just two months after she joined 15.

Everything was okay. Nothing was perfect but good as can be until one afternoon when Marlo and Chris brought in a large man who was drunk and aggressively out of control. Marlo had stayed with the man to wait until McNally had booked him. Since Marlo had to use the bathroom she cuffed him to the bench and went on her way.

When Andy was ready to fingerprint him she walked over to him but as she walked past him he used his leg and kicked her in the abdomen unaware that she was expecting. Andy was pushed hard with such force that she immediately in pain and out of breathe.

"Andy!" Gail yelled walking into booking with another civilian in cuffs. Gail immediately threw him in a cell and yelled out for a bus.

As Sam pulled up into 15 he immediately knew something was wrong when he saw an ambulance blocking the entrance to 15. As sam walked closer he could see Andy was on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on and her pants covered in blood.

"Oliver what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as the ambulance speed away.

"Umm she was in booking when Marlo's drunk and disorderly assaulted her" Oliver quickly spat out. "Looking I'm going with her to the hospital I'll see you later Sammy" Oliver said running to his squad car.

* * *

When Oliver pulled up to the hospital he rushed in and was immediately takem back to see Andy.

As Oliver walked in nurses and a doctor were strapping Andy to monitors and trying to get a hospital gown on her.

"Judging from the amount of blood loss and the abdominal trauma I'ld say you have placenta abruption. But I would still like to do a ultrasound to make sure everything looks good and your baby still has enough amniotic fluid"

"Your 25 weeks pregnant right?" The doctor asked

"Yes" Andy responded

The doctor removed his gloves " everything looks fine with your daughter but for cautionary reasons I want you on bed rest for at least a week."

"That's exactly what she'll do" Oliver chimed in before Andy could even think of protesting.

"So when do you plan on telling Sam?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"Yeah. I can do the math McNally"

*Please RandR


	2. Oliver Knows Best

"So when do you plan on telling Sam?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"Yeah. I can do the math McNally"

Andy was dumbfounded

"So when are you gonna tell sam?" Oliver asked as he helped her put her shoes on.

"I've tried it just never seems like the right time and you cannot tell him or anyone."

"Andy I love you and I really do care about you but Sam's like a brother to me and not only am I not gonna lie but if you don't tell him I will."

Andy froze she didn't expect that to leave Oliver's mouth.

"Sam deserves to know. You may think otherwise but Sam's a great guy"

Oliver drove Andy back to her condo where he helped her settle in "I'll tell Sam soon. Just please give me some time."

Oliver smiled that's all he wanted to hear.

Back at the station Sam and tracy were following up on a a few witness reports on a robbery case they were working.

"Hey Oliver how's Andy and her baby?"just hearing Sam refer to Andy's baby as hers rather than their's made Oliver cringe a little.

"They're good. McNally's on bed rest for a week. But luckily the baby didn't suffer any permanent or long term damage from the blow"

"That's great. I'll bet McNally's gonna hate bed rest." Sam's comment was followed by a "very true" from Tracy.

Andy laid in bed thinking of telling Sam and not only because she promised Oliver but also because he deserved to know. Andy quickly grabbed her phone a sent Sam a text message asking him to come over to her house real quick. She didn't go to much into details. Shortly after Sam replied with a yes and 'about what?' Which Andy ignored.

After shift Sam and Marlo were in the parking lot of 15, Sam had walked out Marlo to her car where be kissed her goodnight and they agreed on having breakfast the next morning before their shift.

Sam drove to Andy's house thinking they would probably talk about the break up and maybe leave things on good terms.

Sam knocked on the door and a minute later Andy answered the door.

Andy lead Sam into the living room where she offered him a seat and a glass of water which he happily accepted.

"How was work?" Andy asked trying to small talk so it wouldn't be so silent and she could grow the courage to tell Sam about becoming a father.

"Good just a really long day" Sam replied taking the glass from Andy.

"How about you how you doing? How's your baby?"

"Were good."

Andy sat across from Sam in silent for several minutes.

Andy swallowed hard, her throat was getting dry and she could feel herself sweating "I need you to know that I dont expect anything from you I know you've moved on and your happy with Marlo and what not and I dont want us to be a reason for you two to not work."

"Andy what are you talking about?" Sam asked worriedly

"I'm pregnant"

"I know that McNally"

"Your the father of my daughter." Andy whispered

"What are you talking about Andy?"

"After you broke up with me I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to tell you I tried but then you moved on and it was just to hard to believe that you ever cared about me" Andy said and Sam stood up quickly and started pacing in her living room with his hands on his head in pure disbelief.

"How did I not figure this out myself. Wait weren't you dating someone shortly?"

"No, I just said I did so people wouldn't think you were the father"

"McNally you should have told me regardless of what we were going through. I had a right to know. I can't even believe you would hide this from me. Its just not you Andy."

"I'm sorry" Andy was completely ashamed

"Gosh McNally why" Sam screamed the more time passed the angrier he got. "I gotta go get some fresh air"

Andy was relieved that Sam knew but she wasn't expecting for Sam to become mad and just leave.

Sam drove to a nearby park to think about everything. He was gonna be a dad to a little girl. All he ever wanted was a baby a family of his own which he could be proud of.

After Sam left Andy went up to her bedroom to shower and get ready for bed. No matter what happend with Sam, Andy had a baby girl to take care of and Sam would have to come last eveb if all she wanted to do was call or check on him and maybe even explain more but she knew Sam needed space.

Sam arrived home later that night and went straight to bed still so confused but more than anything proud of the little girl he would soon hold in his arms.

The following morning Sam and Marlo had breakfast like they agreed. Marlo noticed something was wrong but didn't ask and just thought he'll talk when he's ready.

"You okay Sam?" Oliver asked after parade when he noticed Sam out of it.

"Yeah what?" Sam asked confused.

"McNally told you?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah I just kind of figured it out, I'm surprised you didn't detective"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Sam asked accusingly.

"I had my suspicions. The dates added up and that only meant you were the dad or she cheated on you which we know Andy would never do" Oliver replied.

"Wow I'm a real idiot then. I don't know how I didn't even know Oliver, I feel horrible and I dont know what to do."

"Well first off you both need some time to process everything. I know it was hard for Andy to come out and tell you the truth because until yesterday afternoon she was dead set on you not knowing. Just take some time to gather your thoughts and what you plan on doing, but you only have like three months" Oliver said leaving the D's office.

It finally hit Sam, he didn't have nine months till his baby arrived but three.

Sam told Marlo a week after be had found out. She was ready to drop what they had so Sam could be an amazing dad to his and Andy's daughter but Sam reassured her that he could still be a great dad and be in a relationship.

All Sam wanted to do was go to Andy's place and talk but he was still furious and more importantly be knew Andy need her rest for their daughters sake.

Finally after a week on bed rest Andy returned to work to be out on desk duty. Andy was anxious to go back especially since she and Sam hadn't talked since she told him the truth. Sam was sitting at the back of the parade room when he saw Andy walk in, he didn't expect Andy to be back to work so soon. As Andy walked by Sam he grabbed by the arm and ushered her outside.

"Are you sure you can be back at work?" Sam asked

"Yes not that you would care anyways" she fired back

"What are you talking about Andy?"

"I tell you I'm pregnant by you and for a week I don't hear from you and not to mention I was on bed rest and still nothing. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Andy finished and walked back parade.

Sam followed her back in thinking they definitely needed to have a proper conversation about their situation.

** |LilacGreekAmor| **


	3. Secrets Revealed

Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy and dont forget to give me your imputs!

* * *

Sam followed her back in thinking they definitely needed to have a proper conversation about their situation.

After parade Sam waited for Andy to walk out to followed her.

" Andy can we talk tonight after shift?"

"Sure." Andy replied walking to booking.

Shortly after Andy was assigned to the front desk by Frank to avoid another accident especially in her condition.

The day was relatively slow. So as the day was ending and Andy was getting off shift Sam walked up to her. "These are the keys to my truck when your done go and I'll wait for me there. Please?" Sam asked handing her the keys. Andy took them and walked inside the girls locker room.

Andy had been sitting in Sam's truck for just a few minutes when she finally saw him walk out alone and toward her.

"Where do you wanna go to talk?" Sam asked

"Doesn't matter." Andy replied.

"Ok. You hungry?"

"Starving."

Sam chuckled pulling out of the divsion and driving to the diner her knew she loved.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you or checked up on you two." Sam stated as they waited for their food.

Andy nodded "why didn't you" she asked.

"I was mad, scared, confused. It's not everyday that an ex tells you she's pregnant."

"Well am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have and you have every right to be mad" Andy said

"Am sure this isn't easy for either of us but I think we should just put everything behind us and focus on the baby."

Andy nodded. "So what were never gonna solve anything between us?"

"That's not what I mean. We obviously still have a lot to talk through but for the sake of our daughter I think we should focus on making sure our little girl is healthy and loved" Sam said taking a sip of water.

"Okay, so what happens next?" Andy asked rubbing her swollen belly

"I guess we just take it day by day and hopefully we can solve all our issues before the baby arrives."

Andy finished eating her food and wanted to ask Sam the million dollar question. "Why Marlo, why her?"

"It's not complicated." He replied

"So I was." Andy retorted

"It's not that McNally. There was always something with us and we didn't work for a reason Andy."

Andy cut in "we didn't work because you broke up with me Sam. I wanted to be there for you after Jerry died and you obviously didn't want me to. Sam you broke my heart." Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well you got me back."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You kept my daughter a secret from me you don't think that's a big deal" Sam replied

"So what are we playing the get even game?" Andy asked stupidly

Before anything else could happen Andy stood up and walked out of the diner. Sam followed right behind.

"McNally!" Sam screamed across the lot running after her. "Andy I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, just let me take you home please?"

Andy stopped and made her way back to Sam's truck.

Five minutes into the ride home Sam asked Andy if he could stay with her for a while to talk about their daughter. Which Andy agreed to.

"So how's she doing so far?" Sam asked sitting on the sofa.

"She's good. She's right on track with her weight."

"Have you thought about any names?" Sam asked out of curiosity

"I actually already choose her name."

"Oh"

"Avery, Avery Rain McNally. But I'm thinking your gonna want her to have your last name"

"It's a beautiful name and yeah I want her to have my last name." Sam replied and Andy nodded understanding his position.

"Avery Rain Swarek" Sam said a handful of times loving the flow of his daughters name.

Shortly after Sam went back to his place.

Andy was absolutely relieved that Sam knew and they had talked and let out some of their anger out toward each other.

The following morning Sam and Marlo arrived together. "I talked to Andy yesterday night."

"Great. How did that go?" Marlo asked

"Good. She choose a name for our daughter already."

"What are you guys gonna name her?"

"Avery. Avery Rain Swarek" Sam replied with a huge smile on his face.

"That's a gorgeous name for her" Marlo said as she kissed sam and walked into the girls room

After parade was over Sam walked over to Andy's desk and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm good. Sleepy but I'm good." Andy replied leaning back in her chair.

"You not sleeping well?" Sam asked

"No. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a couple of weeks."

"Why so long"

"Comes with the territory of being pregnant I guess." Andy told Sam as she smoothed her shirt down and placed her hand on her belly.

"I pee all the time, I can't sleep. I have constant nightmares, I can't even put on my own shoes without almost killing myself. I'm just a mess. Sorry you asked me one simple thing and I unloaded on you." Andy said

"No its fine I want to know these things. I'm a little late on all this but I want to be apart of the remainder of your pregnancy." Sam jumped in leaning against her desk.

"Okay"

"I mean it McNally"

"Okay. In that case I have a breastfeeding class tonight if you wanna come" Andy asked Sam which he happily agreed to go to.

Sam walked into the woman's locker room after he said goodnight to Marlo and went in to look for McNally.

When Sam walked in Andy was removing her shirt to change into a sweater that hung over her locker door.

Sam cleared his throat to make himself know, he didn't want Andy thinking that he was spying on her or something.

When Andy turned around Sam immediately blushed.

Andy was only wearing a bra and he definitely realised pregnancy changed her a lot physically.

Her breast were a lot bigger than what he remembered them to be and her belly had grown significantly to accommodate their daughter.

"You look stunning" Sam commented

"No I don't I've gained like 30 pounds." Andy replied pulling her sweater on quickly.

"Can I?" Sam asked referring to touching her belly.

"Yeah." Andy placed her hands by her side.

What surprised her was when Sam went under her sweater and placed both his hands on her belly. Andy pulled her sweater up and just watched as Sam stared at her belly contentedly.

He'll be a great dad Andy thought to herself.

"Was that her?" Sam asked when he felt movement.

"Yeah" Andy replied and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him over to sit on the bench.

Andy poked at her belly and almost immediately their daughter kicked.

"That's amazing" Sam was completely mesmerized. He was completely in awe and couldn't believe that his daughter was there in her mothers womb and growing and he felt honored to have been able to experience their daughter move from within.

Andy couldn't believe why she had waited so long to tell Sam especially seeing how much he loved their daughter already.

"Sam we gotta go if we want to make it on time to class." Andy watched Sam clear his eyes from what she can only imagine were tears.

The entire way to the hospital for their class Sam drove with a hand on the steering wheel and the other on Andy's belly as she tried to get their daughter to keep moving.

After class Sam dropped Andy off at her place and went home to sleep after a long yet amazing day.

©LilacGreekAmor


	4. Girlfriend And Pregnant Ex-Girlfriend

Rant:

So this is to address the people who still don't understand what AU and Fiction means.

Fiction- something feigned, invented or imagined; a made up story.

AU- is a form of setting or canonical facts of setting or characterization in the universe being explored or written about are deliberately changed.

Im pretty sure the definition says a made up story and deliberately changed. And didn't I mention that in the description! Maybe you should read descriptions before you start nagging.

So I just wanted to adress to all the people who keep reviewing and hating on this story and how they think I'll be a better writer if I stick to the true characters of the show. Well ain't I glad for the pure existence of AU.

If you simply can't stand my story that much then stop reading my updates and I'm sure your day will be that much better. I sure as hell aint gonna be disappointed if you don't read.

I have never been more happy to be able to delete the comments of reviewers that have no idea what their talking about. And talk out of their ass. If you think its so fucking easy then do it yourself. Stop complaining about the lack of Mcswarekness Fanfics and do something about it.

Last time I posted this I stopped writing completely for Flashpoint fanfiction!

After dropping Andy off at her place, Sam went back to his place. Sam couldn't believe how much he missed of Andy's pregnancy. How much he missed from his daughter's first few months in utero.

The following morning Marlo and Sam drove to work together, Andy watched Sam and Marlo walk in together and it never failed to make her stomach flip upside down.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked after parade before he made his way up to the D's.

"Good, I was actually able to get a good night sleep yesterday. Which I so desperately needed."

"That's good to hear." Sam replied "I'll see you around, I have to get to work."

Andy hated desk duty, hell she'd rather ride with Gail than be at a desk filling out paper work.

'Meet me at the diner of Wesson for lunch?' Marlo texted Sam and he agreed.

"You bored or what McNally?" Oliver asked when after a few minutes of observing Andy tap at her desk he was getting sick himself.

"Absolutely. What am I supposed to do? I hate being stuck to a desk and then going home and sitting and laying around."

"Well from what I remember, pregnancy is hard, emotional and exhausting but different for evey woman. But you just have to remember that at the end of all this you'll be holding a little girl in your arms." Oliver told Andy remembering when his ex wife was pregnant with their daughter. "How about we go out to lunch?"

Andy nodded, Oliver grabbed her coat and they drove the cruiser down to a near by diner.

Andy and Oliver had ordered their food when Sam walked in and shortly after so did Marlo, At first Andy thought Sam was alone but her heart dropped when Marlo sat next to Sam kissing him.

Oliver noticed and turned around. "Don't let it get to you"

"How?" Andy whispered.

Oliver could just see Andy became sad from the inside "You just do McNally, you just do."

After eating Oliver took Andy back to the station, Andy didn't let Sam and Marlo get to her. She went about her day like it didn't bother her. After shift Sam walked up to Andy "you want a ride home?"

"No its fine. Its still early I can walk." Andy replied.

"No, come on I can take you. Plus il'd feel a lot better if I took you."

"Okay."

"I'll wait for you at the truck." Sam said walking out of the station and Andy into the woman's locker room.

"How was your day?" Sam asked as he drove Andy home.

"Fine, nothing too special." Andy replied looking out the passenger window.

"How you feeling?"

"I actually feel pretty good for being almost 27 weeks. But my back is killing me." Andy replied as she twisted in her seat

Sam walked andy to her condo door "you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I was just gonna run a couple errands and do some shopping why?"

"Just asking. You want me to go with you?"

"No its fine it's your day off go do something with your um girlfriend." Andy replied feeling awkward mentioning Marlo.

"Yeah. Or I could spend my day with you and our daughter." Sam replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay then."

Shortly after Sam went home and Marlo joined him a while later.

Meanwhile Andy cleaned her condo, Andy could already feel she was itching to start nesting and getting everything ready for little Avery to make her appearance.

The following morning Sam picked Andy up and they headed to a near by baby store.

"This crib is the perfect investment, it goes from a crib to a toddler bed to a twin bed that your baby can use for several years to come." An employee was explaining to Andy and Sam the best cribs and the types.

"Okay thank you for everything." Sam said

"So what do you like best?"

"I don't know, there all too big, and my condo is small to begin with. I like the small white one but I feel like she'll grow out of it too quickly and having to get up in the middle of the night by myself and walk to get her seems like a lot." Andy sighed in frustration letting her head hang.

"Well for one your not going to, I'm going to be there every step of the way. But for now why don't we get a bassinet and we can put it right by your bed. Then later we'll worry about a crib huh?"

"I guess." Andy replied, she was getting tired and hungry.

After Sam wanted to take Andy to each lunch but she refused all she wanted was ice cream her bed and her pillows.

©LilacGreekAmor

Yes I know this chapter sucks!


	5. Conversations at night!

**Happy 2015 like a month later, lol**

**Sorry for the long wait...no excuses just laziness. **

**I ****suggest you go read chapter 4 to catch up on the story.**

* * *

A month later...

Being 31 weeks pregnant finally hit Andy, it's not like she didn't know she was pregnant she definitely knew. But her little girl was kicking a lot more and she would have occasional Braxton Hicks which her OB assured her were okay as long as they weren't painful or too often.

Sam absolutely loved seeing Andy's belly grow. His anticipation grew every day. He could not wait till his little girl was in his arms.

Sam would pick up Andy every day before shift and they would go grab a bagel and tea before a hectic day at work.

Today was no different Sam pulled up to Andy's place and Andy was waiting outside leaning against a wall.

"Good morning." Sam told Andy as she got into Sam's truck.

"Good morning to you, how you doing?" Andy asked as she settled into the passenger seat of Sam's truck.

"I'm good and you? You seem extra happy today."

"I am extra happy today you want to know why" Andy continued without letting Sam talk. "im officially in my third trimester. Only a couple of months left and she's out" Andy told Sam elated and out of breathe. Which was something Sam had noticed lately, Andy couldn't talk and do something at the same time without gasping for air.

"That's great, were that much closer to meeting our little girl." Sam looked over to Andy and smiled all dimpled and adorable…in that moment Andy wished their daughter had her father's dimples.

After picking up their usual breakfast Sam dropped Andy off at 15 division, "I'll see you in a bit okay McNally."

"You're not on shift toady?" Andy asked confused.

"Yeah I'm just going to go pick up someone." Sam replied coyly

"Marlo?" Andy took a wild guess

Sam nodded and he could see Andy demeanor change immediately, closed up, angry even and definitely hurt and uncomfortable with the situation.

Sam pulled away watching Andy walk into the division with her de-caffeinated tea in hand and off he went to Marlos's house.

Andy was sitting at her desk shuffling through paper when she saw Sam and Marlo walk in hand in hand, she wouldn't admit it but it still stung to see Sam with another woman especially since she was pregnant and extremely hormonal.

Very hormonal.

During parade Andy felt awkward sitting in the back and Sam and his "girlfriend" only several feet away. It's not like she was interrupting anything between them, Oliver was talking to all the officers about assignments. But she still felt like she was interrupting them.

About an hour later Sam walked up to Andy's desk to drop off some papers "can you fax these over to 8th Precinct, please and as soon as you can its urgent"

"Okay" Andy responded and was about to say something but Sam walked away before she could. She really wanted to talk to Sam about something that had been on her mind the past couple of days.

Three weeks back Andy wasn't feeling well and she hadn't felt her little girl move in several hours. Andy started to get worried and called Sam several hours to see if he could calm her down and talk some reason into her that it was probably normal or see if something was actually wrong with her or their baby. Andy wanted to talk to Sam since her due date was coming in a few weeks she needed to know that she can count on Sam when she needed to. She hated that when she needed Sam emotionally he wasn't there.

The situation had been bothering her for some time, she was slightly embarrassed that she called Sam to feel like everything was okay, and if not for Sam to take her to the doctors, she also felt irresponsible, how could she even bring a baby into the world when she didn't even have a car to take herself to the doctors let alone to baby appointments when the time came, and get around in a city where when it rains it pours and snows like Christmas morning all throughout the winter.

When Sam finally realized that he had several missed calls from Andy and he called her back she told him it was nothing and quickly hung up.

Luckily Andy called her doctor and she was told it was normal and everything was okay but if she continued not to feel well to go in to get checked out. That night made her think a lot about her future with a baby and whose father would be absent from her life some bit. She didn't want her daughter to have a part time dad.

About an hour before her shift ended Andy texted Sam and asked him if he could stop by her place after his shift just for a short time.

"Yeah I'll be there after shift, am off at nine."

"See you then." Andy texted back.

After her shift Andy went home and made herself dinner and made enough for Sam as well in case he was hungry when he came by. Andy settled in watching the new season of The Bachelor.

After his shift Sam was exhausted and just wanted to go home, but he made his way over to Andy's place. Sam knocked several times before Andy opened the door and let him in. Sam smiled when Andy opened the door in a shirt that was too short and her belly played peek-a-boo.

"Hey come in, I won't keep you too long, I can tell your exhausted."

"It's been a long day at the D's I just want to shower and sleep"

"Okay well I made food and have some leftovers if you want some"

"Thank you but I ate on the clock already, what did you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I need to know that I can count on you once the baby comes to be an active part of her life. I need to know that I can count in you in case something happens and I need you there, she needs you there. This is about her, Andy rubbed her belly, and I just want to make sure that regardless of what's going on in our personal lives that we put her first"

"Andy I've already told you that you can count on me to be there for our daughter, whatever it is I'll be there, I want to be there."

Andy shook her head, "I just don't see how were going to make this work. With you being in a relationship and having your own responsibilities and what not. I guess am just getting more anxious as time goes on."

"You have nothing to be worried about, I am just as nervous as you are about how were going to raise our little girl but that's just something we'll figure out when the time comes. Just know I will be there, even if that means coming over at 2 am to change a diaper. It'll all be worth it." Sam replied.

After an hour or so of chit chitchatting Sam went home when Andy fell asleep on the couch. Before he left her he woke and walked her to her bedroom where he covered her with her favorite fleece blanket and then made his way to his own home.

* * *

**Holy Moly am rusty with this writing thing…it'll get better…I promise...hopefully!**

**LilacGreekAmor**


	6. Baby!

**Thanks for all your reviews, for those of you getting antsy about how the story is going it will get better with time and your patience. This is going to be McSwarek…eventually. I just like to see you all sweat.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Point blank period. I wish I did though.**

* * *

After an hour or so of chitchatting Sam went home when Andy fell asleep on the couch. Before he left her he woke and walked her to her bedroom where he covered her with her favorite fleece blanket and then made his way to his own home.

The following day Sam once again picked Andy up from her home and took her to work but not before stopping by and buying her, her favorite breakfast combo. "You want to have lunch later on at your favorite deli?" Sam asked as they made their way inside the division.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you later." Andy said walking into the women's locker room.

During parade Andy was extremely uncomfortable and couldn't stand sitting down anymore and so she stood up and walked out, Sam had seen Andy fidgeting in her seat for quite some time. But he knew Andy was always on the move, so Sam followed her out.

"You girls okay?"

"Yeah were good, I'm just tired of sitting all the time and my back is killing me" Andy replied

"I'm sorry" Sam sympathized with her knowing pregnancy was doing a number on her.

"Don't be, there's nothing you can do"

"I have to get back in there" Sam said and then walked back into parade.

Sam and Andy worked together for the most of the day, the D's was wrapping up and investigation that required a lot of paper work and Sam offered to help Andy with the load.

When lunch time finally Sam and Andy were thrilled to finally be out and catching some fresh air after their work load.

Andy took a seat while Sam ordered their food and got their drinks. As soon as Andy sat down she saw a woman with two babies, they appeared to be just a couple of months old and a two or three year old. Andy couldn't help but stare at the little girl as she doodled on the placemat that the deli provided to keep young kids occupied.

"She's adorable." Sam said when he noticed Andy staring at the little girl with big green eyes and her hair up in two ponies with bows.

While Sam and Andy waited for their food, they were both entertained by the little girl and her vivid imagination and how much she was talking and actually making sense. The little girl smiled and waved at Andy and Sam when she finally looked up and saw them staring at her.

"She's made us?" Sam joked

Suddenly the mom made her way over to Sam and Andy, and they had a stone cold look on their faces. They kept children safe from people like them creeping on young kids who can't defend themselves.

"Is everything okay? You've been staring at my daughter for a while." The young girl's mother asked."

"Everything is fine ma'am, you just have a beautiful daughter." Sam said not realizing he was making things worse

"Is that supposed to make me feel better" the young mom retorted?

"My name is Andy, and yours?" Andy said standing up and shaking the mom's hand

"I'm Cathy"

".you see were cops so nothing to worry." Sam pulled his badge and Cathy stared at it like if she somehow knew it was real or fake.

"I'm sorry officers, it's just a mom can never be too safe."

"Of course." Sam replied

Cathy then returned back to her little ones who were still entertained by the little animal's hanging from the baby stroller and the crayons.

When Sam and Andy's food finally arrived they told the waiter they wanted to cover Cathy's bill.

On the way out the little girl smiled again at them and shrieked "Baby!" ,startling the other people around, when she saw Andy's belly and immediately went and laid her head on Andy's protruding belly.

"Emma, sweetie you can't go around doing that" Cathy told her little girl

"I'm so sorry ever since I was pregnant she misses my big-o belly." Cathy said grabbing her daughter and carrying her on her hip.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Andy said "Hi Emma. You're very cute. But you know that already. Huh sweetie," Sam smiled watching Andy interact with Emma.

Emma hid her face with her mom's hair. "Say hi Emma."

The little green eyed girl smiled and pointed to her belly.

"Thank you for lunch." Cathy thanked "You make a beautiful couple and you'll make amazing parents." Then left since her little boy in the stroller was starting to fuss.

After Andy could see that Sam was a little more closed off and a little resistant to talking to her.

Andy and Sam finished their food and were on their way back to 15 division. "Emma really liked you" Sam stated

"She liked the baby."

Sam laughed turning to see Andy giggling

"Your back still hurt?"

"Yeah." Andy said exhausted and it was barely past one in the afternoon.

Sam nodded and made a metal note to schedule a massage for Andy.

After shift Andy was exhausted and just wanted to get home and rest, so she called a cab and went home without letting Sam know she was leaving. So Sam ended up waiting outside the locker room for almost half an hour before he went inside and saw that Andy wasn't there.

Sam was on his way home but he made a quick detour to Marlo's house.

All Andy wanted to do was sleep but little Avery was not having any of it. She was very active and just letting her momma know she was there and okay. Andy laid in bed all night reading a labor and delivery book and what to expect, she had even picked up Sam the dad version but hadn't even remembered to give it to him.

Reading the book made Andy realize that she really didn't know what to expect and what roll Sam would play in all that when the time came. There was a lot Andy has to think about but one thing she knew for sure and was certain she wanted to do was lease a new apartment so her daughter could have her own room and the extra space wouldn't hurt. She was stubborn. Andy McNally was ready to find a new place, with short on time.

* * *

**Already writing the next chapter and I'm almost done! Two in one night, that's a miracle. **

**If you don't remember Avery is the name Andy and Sam are naming their little girl, just a little refresher since that was mentioned in chapter 3 and that was like 6 months ago.**

**©LilacGreekAmor**


	7. New Venture

**disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, or any of its characters. unfortunately.**

* * *

Andy was suddenly awoken by the loud ring of her phone, she couldn't even remember falling asleep. Andy had her breakfast since today was her day off and for the first couple hours she was calling around places to see if she could find a new home. Andy had set up three viewings, two apartments and a small townhouse a little further away then she would have liked it to be but the owner said it was perfect.

Andy quickly axed the first place, too many stairs, I would be difficult to carry a baby and grocery bags up the stairs and the plus the second bedroom was more like a linen closet.

The second place was perfect Andy loved that it was on the first floor and it the place had amazing amenities, including an amazing hot tub and full size gym.

Sam was at work trying to reach Andy but her phone kept going to voice mail. Sam was starting to get worried. Andy never went too long without returning his calls especially now that she was pregnant and he was over protective.

Needless to say the amenities and the location sold Andy on the second apartment, the townhouse was absolutely gorgeous everything the owner said it was but it was way too far for her liking, the cab fare to get there was ridiculous. Now she would only be 20 minutes away from work.

After stopping by and buying several things she needed for her and the baby she went home and that's when she realized that Sam had called her a million times.

"Are you okay?" you weren't answering your phone" Sam asked as soon as he saw Andy was calling him back.

"Sam we're fine. I had my phone turned off apparently. I hadn't bothered to check it."

Sam exhaled. He was relieved.

"Hey Sam, guess what?"

"What McNally?" Sam asked knowing Andy was spontaneous and stubborn and her news could be absolutely anything.

"I bought a new place, I can move in on Tuesday." Andy replied ecstatic about her new venture.

Sam was taken back, "What do you mean? You bought a house?"

"No I found a new apartment two bedrooms, no more condo." She was more excited than she thought

"That's great McNally." Sam was still somewhat confused "So where's this new place of yours?"

"Just 20 minutes away from 15" Andy replied "the apartments across the street from that one juice place you love."

"McNally I have to go" Sam said quickly hanging up.

Later that day Andy was already packing everything she could and trying to find a place that would let her rent a truck for moving on such short notice. So far no luck.

But that didn't keep Andy from packing, currently she was packing up all of her daughter things that she and Sam had bought so far. And boy was it a lot of things, the upside to things the crib and furniture still hadn't been assembled, in fact the box crib along with the stroller were still in the boxes.

After a long 12+ hour shift Sam was exhausted but he still managed to call his girlfriend on his way to Andy's place. Sam could tell over the phone that Marlo was just annoyed that they hadn't seen each other, especially when he was supposed to go over to her place instead of Andy's.

Regardless, Sam knew he had to go over to Andy's place to discuss what would happen once Andy went into labor and all the insurance things that they needed to figure out.

Sam rang Andy's doorbell and he wanted to crack up when Andy opened the door in a crop top and just boy short and her hair in a messy bun.

"I didn't know you were coming by. You must be exhausted." Andy said letting Sam in

"I am but we have a lot to discuss and plus I figured you would be packing. Congrats on your new place."

"Thanks, but discuss what?" Andy asked nervously as rubbed her belly up and down.

"I just thought since this little girl" moved over to where she was sitting and patted her belly. "Is coming soon we should set up some sort of plan for when you go into labor and all the insurance paperwork and what we're going to do for the first couple of days.

Andy was surprised Sam had taken the initiative to bring these things up. It was refreshing.

Andy grabbed a notebook and pen.

"I think we should talk about when you do go into labor if you're going to want me in the room with you?"

"Umm… I actually never thought about it. I don't know how I feel about that…do you want to be in the delivery room with me?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I would love to be there, but of course it's up to you and what you want" Sam responded he really did want to be there when Andy brought their little baby girl into the world. But he would respect her decision whatsoever.

"Can I think about it?" it wasn't that she just didn't want Sam to be there with her, he had a right. Of course it was at her discretion. She just didn't know how she felt about it, giving birth is supposed to be an intimate thing with your partner. Sam and her with nothing anymore.

Sam and Andy finished talking about everything that they needed to discuss, Sam even ended up falling asleep on Andy's couch the second she stood up to use the bathroom. For the third time in less than hour.

After washing her hands Andy fund Sam dead asleep, she grabbed him a blanket from her closet and covered him. Then headed to her bedroom to sleep as well.

* * *

**©LilacGreekAmor**


	8. The Inevitable, Mad woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, sadly.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Baby girl coming soon!**

* * *

Several days later, Andy was completely moved in, everything was there but besides that nothing was where it should be. To say the least her place was a disaster. Boxes everywhere unassembled furniture scattered all around her apartment and just like her place Andy's mind was jumbled up. There was so much that needed to be done that she was way too stressed out and going insane.

Everyone was kind enough to help Andy move into her place. Tracy was an absolute queen at packing, labeling and just knowing where everything should go. Andy was grateful that all her 15 friends stopped by at one point to help. Sam and Oliver packed everything into Sam's truck and drove over to Andy's new place. It took several trips and a lot of muscle but luckily they both had it all done by the end of the day. Sam stayed behind after Oliver left to set up Andy's bed so she would have a comfortable place to sleep. A pregnant woman sleeping on the floor could not be comfortable.

Andy rubbed her belly as she bent over to grab some dishware from a box. Andy was tired. Extremely tired, but she wanted things done as soon as possible. Nesting was nothing compared to what she was doing at the moment.

Sam was getting off shift so he called Andy to make sure she was talking thing slow and he was on his way. Andy was relieved that Sam was going to go over.

"Hey Andy." Sam exclaimed as he walked into her apartment, her door was wide opened which kind of concerned Sam, Andy was cautious. She was a cop so she knew every possible danger.

"Sam I'm in the nursery" Sam was relieved. As he walked in the room Andy was sitting on the floor with her big belly and unpacking a box with baby girl clothes.

"Brought you lunch." Sam placed the bag of food on the table by the window.

"Thank you."

Sam immediately got started on setting up the crib. It was a lot easier than Sam thought it was going to be. Thank goodness it wasn't as hard as people always made it out to be. Andy love the crib they picked out it was very royal looking, it had amazing carved detail and perfect for their baby.

Sam watched as Andy gracefully ran her hand across the crib. His heart melted. He was more than ecstatic to be having a daughter very soon, and with Andy as her mother he could not be happier. He just knew Andy would make the best mom ever. She was caring, and could love with so much passion and more importantly fearless, fearless enough to be a mom and be the best mom she could ever be.

"You should slow down a little bit" Sam suggested since he got there Andy was in unpacking mode. Everything needed to have a space in the room.

"when im done, then ill rest." Andy replied

"Andy" Sam said firmly glaring at her

Andy knew exactly what he wanted her to do. So she sat in the rocking chair, the room was simultaneously filled with a crunch noise from the plastic wrap that the chair was still protected by.

"I'm fat" Andy said laughing

Sam giggled as well, "You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"I'm fat because I'm pregnant" Andy joked back, Sam could not contain his laughter. Andy was always good with smart ass responses.

About three hours had passed by and Sam and Andy had finally finished everything they could have possibly done in the nursery. The only thing left was to paint, which would have to be done when Andy wasn't home.

Sam checked his phone and saw he had a missed call from Marlo and a few text messages. They were supposed to have dinner at her place and talk about the inevitable. Andy and baby Avery.

Sam quickly sent her a message letting her know that he would be there and couldn't wait for her delicious cooking. Sam loved absolutely loved Marlo's cooking, she definitely knew how to prepare a meal to make a man's mouth water.

Shortly after seven Sam was getting ready to leave Andy's place. "You leaving now?" andy asked

"Yeah I'm going to get going."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Andy offered.

"I have dinner plans already." Sam replied. He tried to avoid bringing up his girlfriend Marlo in front of Andy as much as possible.

Andy shook her head, she knew what Sam meant and she couldn't possibly be mad, she was just having his baby but Marlo and Sam were dating, and there was nothing she could do to stop it or change it. She just had to deal with it.

After a shower and getting ready Sam was on the front step of Marlo's house. He could already smell the delicious garlic bread. He couldn't wait to see what else she had cooking.

'Hey sweetheart" Marlo greeted Sam when she opened the door, Sam kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sam was elated when he saw everything that Marlo had cooked and prepared for him. Her

"This all smells delicious Marlo."

Marlo loved that Sam appreciated everything that she did for him.

After a nice long dinner Sam asked Marlo is she was ready to talk about the inevitable.

Marlo was hesitant although she asked Sam over for dinner to talk she was slowly regretting it. She didn't think she could handle what Sam was going to tell her. She was ready for anything.

"We both know by now that Andy is going to be a big part of our lives and I just want you to know that regardless of the situation I want us to stay strong and not let the little things get in between us" Sam said he wasn't really making much sense but he was nervous.

"Okay. We can definitely do that. I know the dynamic between us is going to change once your daughter is born and I'm terrified that we won't have time for each other but I'm willing to work it out."

Sam was glad to hear Marlo understood that things were going to change for them as well.

"Have you and Andy figured out what you two are going to do when the baby comes?"

"I'm assuming she'll call me when it's time. I don't know if I'll be in the delivery room with her though."

Marlo nodded she understood where Andy was coming from, but she did hope that she let Sam in the delivery room.

"Hey what happened a couple days ago, I was calling you and went over to your place to check on you and you weren't there?"

Sam froze he didn't know if lying was the right thing to do "I was over at Andy's place and fell asleep there"

As soon as Sam said that he slept over at Andy's place he could instantly see that Marlo's demeanor changed. She was mad, pissed, infuriated to say the least but she was good at hiding it.

"Are you upset?" Sam asked so naïve to the fact that you never ask a mad woman if she's mad. Never. It's the rule of common sense. Right?

"No. she's having your baby so there's not much else I could be mad at."

She was pissed.

Sam just let it go, he didn't want to upset her anymore.

They continued talking about Sam's baby and catching up, before Sam went home to sleep before tomorrows long shift.

* * *

**©LilacGreekAmor**


End file.
